Common Quarrel
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: After fighting like a cat and a dog, when I see Yunho singing on the stage, my anger melt away and I thought 'Yunho looks so great' – Shim Changmin/Changho!Seme Changmin/DLDR!


**Tittle** : Common Quarrel

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : ChangHo

 **Length** : One shot

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship

 **Summary** : Setelah lebih dari 10 tahun bersama, tak aneh jika mereka sudah bisa memahami satu sama lain tanpa harus mengatakannya dengan jelas. Yang pasti, kedua namja itu mampu menyelesaikan semua masalah diantara mereka dan memperbaikinya./ChangHo/Seme!Changmin/ **DLDR!**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChangHo**

 **.**

"sudah kubilang rapikan barang yang sudah selesai kau pakai!"

"Changmin, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"kau bisa melakukannya dalam waktu 15 menit. Kau bisa menunda melihat tab bodohmu itu!"

"bisakah kau berbicara dengan nada yang lebih baik? Bagaimanapun aku hyungmu!"

"aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali. Dan kau tetap tak mau melakukannya. Bahkan aku tidak pulang ke apartemen selama 3 hari dan keadaannya semakin berantakan."

"bibi pembantu tidak datang kemarin."

"setidaknya kau bisa membereskan barangmu sendirikan?"

"astaga Changmin! Kita sudah memiliki seseorang yang mau membersihkan segalanya untuk kita, kenapa harus repot-repot?"

"Yunho! Ini tempat tinggal kita! Sudah seharusnya kita juga yang menjaga kebersihannya!"

"ini hanya masalah kecil Changmin. Kau tak perlu membesar-besarkannya."

"aku tidak membesarkannya, hyung. Hanya saja ini sudah keterlaluan. Sebagai hyung kau seharusnya bisa bertindak lebih dewasa."

"aku mengurus jadwal dan juga keperluanmu selama kau tak ada. Kau pikir aku seorang pengangguran yang hanya duduk di sini? Aku juga memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan selain membersihkan apartement."

"tapi setidaknya kau tetap bisa meluangkan waktu untuk membereskannya hyung. Bahkan aku masih melihat mangkuk bekas makan mie milikmu di wastafel. Demi Tuhan! Itu mangkuk 3 hari yang lalu! Sampah bahakan berserakan di kamar. Kau tidur dimana tiga hari ini?"

"tentu saja dikamar, dimana lagi?"

"kau tidur bersama sampah? Yunho hyung, sadarlah! Sekarang kta hanya tinggal berdua. Jika bukan aku, berarti dirimu yang harus membereskannya."

"kau tahu aku tak suka kebersihan dan kerapian seperti itu. Berarti itu tugasmu."

"kau pikir aku tinggal disini untuk menjadi pembantumu, hyung?!"

"aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai pembantuku. Membereskan apartement bukan berarti kau pembantu."

"tapi kau bicara seolah-olah aku petugas kebersihan apartement yang hanya bertugas membereskan tempat ini."

"tapi kau memang biasa melakukannya kan?"

"biasa melakukannya bukan berarti aku senang dengan pekerjaan itu! Seharusnya hyung tahu diri."

"sebagai leader banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Masalah sepele seperti ini aku tak terlalu memikirkannya."

"justru karena kau leader seharusnya lebih memperhatikan masalah kecil seperti ini. Jika tempat tinggalmu sendiri saja kau tak bisa menjaganya, bagaimana yang lainnya? Kau sudah merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang leader yang gagal'"

"Shim Changmin!"

"apa? Aku bicara benar kan? Jika kau tak gagal, kita tak akan menjadi duo seperti ini. Akui saja!"

"Shim Changmin! Bicaramu sudah keterlaluan. Kau tak seharusnya bicara seperti itu. Minta maaf sekarang!"

"aku tidak merasa bersalah Yunho hyung! Itu memang kenyataan. Kita hanya berdua sekarang."

"tapi kau tak perlu mengatakannya dengan kasar seperti itu! Kau tahu bagaimana usahaku."

"tetap saja kau gagal. Tak ada bedanya."

"Kau keterlaluan Changmin. Tak ada hubungannya bagaimana keadaan apartemen kita saat ini dengan semua yang kau katakan tadi!"

"tentu saja ada. Jika kau tak gagal menjadi leader dan kita tetap berlima, apartemen kita tak akan seberantakan ini. Sekarang aku menyesal bersamamu!"

"katakan sekali lagi! Apa yang kau maksud?! Kau pasti tak serius!"

"aku memang terkadang menyesal hanya berdua denganmu! Puas?!"

"Shim Changmin! Jaga bicaramu?!"

"blah, blah! Terserah apa katamu! Aku menyesal menetap hanya berdua bersamamu!"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi!"

"pergi saja!"

 _Cklek_

 _Blam!_

Changmin menghela nafasnya kasar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa depan TV. Ia menendang begitu saja botol minum kosong didepannya dan membuat suara berisik karena botol itu menabrak sampah bungkus makanan yang lain.

Namja jangkung itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya penat. Ia memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Ia baru saja turun dari pesawat dan bermaksud istirahat di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Yunho. Tapi saat melihat keadaan apartemennya yang berantakan seperti ini, emosinya langsung tersulut. Ditambah dengan keadaannya yang lelah membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Demi Tuhan! Ia meninggalkan Yunho di apartemen ini sudah 3 hari. Dan keadaan apartemen ini tidak berubah, bahkan lebih berantakan. Banyak sekali bungkus makanan di depan TV. Bahkan saat ia tadi masuk kamar, ia bisa melihat baju Yunho bertebaran di atas ranjang dan juga lantai.

"ugh, namja itu tak berubah." Gerutu Changmin kesal. ia memang yang hampir selalu membereskan apartemen ini. Tapi bukan berarti harus dia yang melakukannya. Yunho membereskannyapun tak masalah.

"sabar Changmin, sabarlah. Kau sudah biasa menghadapi keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Changmin menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali sebelum membuka matanya. Ia menatap kesekeliling apartemen lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"tapi sepertinya, aku sedikit keterlaluan tadi. Tak seharusnya aku menyinggung soal leader dan juga kegagalan."

Changmin sekarang menyesal. Ia bukan seseorang yang mudah marah. Tapi saat ia sudah dikendalikan emosi, semua kalimat ia ucapkan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"tapi dia juga keterlaluan."

Dan Changmin belum bisa memaafkan Yunho begitu saja. harga diri dan juga rasa egois dalam dirinya mulai beraksi. Ia bukan pihak yang bersalah. Seharusnya Yunho yang meminta maaf karena tak bisa menjaga keadaan apartemen mereka tetap Nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"terserahlah! Aku mau tidur sekarang."

.

.

.

Changmin duduk tenang di kursi depan meja rias dengan dua yeoja yang sibuk dengan wajah dan juga rambutnya. Ia sudah siap untuk naik ke atas panggung, dan kini ia tinggal menunggu waktunya. TVXQ akan melakukan konser di Seoul malam ini, sebagai rangkaian dari Tour yang tengah mereka lakukan. Dan sejak kemarin ia bertengkar dengan Yunho ia belum melihat namja itu lagi. Ia juga tak mau memikirkan dimana namja Jung itu tidur semalam. Yunho sudah dewasa dan memiliki uang, jadi, Changmin tidak di keadaan yang mengharuskannya khawatir.

"Changmin ssi, Yunho ssi memanggilmu. Konser sudah akan dimulai." Seorang staff memberitahunya, dan ia dengan segera berterima kasih dan berjalan mengikuti staff tersebut.

Mereka melewati lorong yang cukup gelap dan berujung di tengah stage. Staff tersebut membawa senter untuk menerangi jalannya, dan didepan sana, ia bisa melihat Yunho dan beberapa orang lainnya tengah berdiri.

Changmin melihat Yunho tersenyum ke arahnya saat ia mendekat, dan Changmin merutuk pelan saat jantungnya berdegup cepat melihat rona merah dikedua pipi Yunho. Entah karena panas atau alasan lainnya. Bahkan Changmin juga bisa merasakan panas diwajahnya sendiri.

"baiklah. Mari kita buat konser kali ini luar biasa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Fighting!"

Suara Yunho cukup menggelegar. Dan saat sang leader selesai memberikan semangat, background music dari panggung juga berhenti. Yunho dan Changmin berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan dan siap memulai konser malam ini.

.

Dapat Changmin bilang bahwa konser kali ini tidak banyak berbeda seperti konser-konser lainnya yang sudah mereka lakukan. Mungkin hanya perasaannya yang berbeda. Lagu-lagu yang mereka bawakanpun masih sama. Dan ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho. Sekali pandangan mata mereka bertemu, ia tak mungkin bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama. Yunho's gaze really has a soft spot for him.

Tapi Changmin masih ingat lagu apa yang membuatnya menghancurkan semua pertahanannya. Lagu yang membuatnya menatap tepat ke kedua mata Yunho. Melihat bagaimana namja itu membuat matanya sendiri berembun. Sang leader yang sangat jarang menangis, meneteskan air matanya karena lagu itu.

 _Love in the ice._

Semua fans tahu bahwa itu adalah lagu yang mereka nyanyikan saat masih berlima. Dan Changmin sangat paham bagaimana dampak lagu lama mereka bagi Yunho. Namja itu termasuk seorang yang cukup sensitive. Jadi, pasti sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan Yunho saat ini.

Yunho membawakan lagu itu dengan penuh perasaan, Changmin bisa mengatakan itu dari setiap emosi yang tercermin dari pandangan matanya. Mereka hanya bertatapan mata untuk beberapa detik, yang terasa sangat lama bagi Changmin. Dan saat Yunho kembali menutup matanya dan memutus kontak mata mereka, Changmin menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tahu, semua amarahnya sudah berakhir saat itu juga.

Singer Yunho on the stage, is his weakness for sure.

.

.

.

Konser berakhir dengan baik malam ini. Tak ada masalah berarti selama penyelenggaraan. Dan sekarang, semua staff sudah mulai membereskan sisa konser. Yunho dan Changmin pun juga sudah siap di back stage untuk segera pulang.

Dalam hati, Yunho ragu apakah malam ini ia akan tidur diluar lagi atau kembali ke apartemen mereka? Bukankah belum ada kata maaf darinya maupun Changmin?

Dan memikirkan ia meminta maaf kepada Changmin, entah kenapa membuatnya mual. Ia tak suka menjadi pihak yang mengalah dan bersikap pecundang dengan meminta maaf. Setidaknya, ia berpikir telah kalah dengan mengucapkan maaf dan menjadi pihak yang menyesal, dan seorang Jung Yunho paling membenci kekalahan.

"Yunho."

Panggilan pelan itu membuat Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. Semua pikirannya langsung hilang begitu saja begitu melihat Changmin berdiri didepannya. Dapat ia lihat beberapa staff yang ada disana masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Ia menatap Changmin dalam diam, ia tak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh magnae itu. Mereka belum baikan, kan?

Changmin tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "ayo kita pulang!" ucapnya pelan. Yunho terdiam, ia tak tahu mesti bereaksi bagaimana. Melihat bagaimana Changmin tersenyum ke arahnya membuat wajahnya memanas dengan sendirinya.

Dengan kepala yang menunduk, Yunho menyambut uluran tangan Changmin dan berdiri, "peluk aku!" bisiknya begitu ia sudah berdiri sempurna, dengan suara yang sangat pelan sampai-sampai Changmin hampir tak bisa mendengarnya.

Dengan senyum yang semakin lebar, Changmin membawa tubuh Yunho ke dalam pelukannya. Mungkin bagi orang lain, ucapan Yunho tadi bersifat perintah. Tapi bagi Changmin, dengan suara dan sikap seperti ini, bukankah itu seperti permohonan? Dan dengan senang hati Changmin menurutinya.

Mereka tak peduli pada orang lain di sana. Bukahkah hal biasa bagi dua namja yang sudah berada dalam satu group lebih dari 10 tahun saling berpelukan? Tidak akan terlihat aneh dan mencurigakan. Lagipula mereka sudah sering berpelukan.

"sekarang, kita harus pulang." Ucapan Changmin disambut dengan anggukan oleh Yunho. Dan mereka langsung keluar dari sana begitu saja. mereka berpegangan tangan sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat mobil Changmin terparkir.

.

Dan begitulah, mereka kembali bersama. Tidak ada kata maaf terucap, tapi dari semuanya, bukankah kata maaf hanya salah satu cara menyampaikan bahwa mereka menyesal? Dan kedua namja itu memiliki ego yang sama tinggi untuk meminta maaf duluan. Dan sepertinya, dengan keadaan seperti tadi, mereka tak perlu meminta maaf kan? Mereka sudah memperbaiki hubungan mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Setelah lebih dari 10 tahun bersama, tak aneh jika mereka sudah bisa memahami satu sama lain tanpa harus mengatakannya dengan jelas. Yang pasti, kedua namja itu mampu menyelesaikan semua masalah diantara mereka dan memperbaikinya.

.

 _After fighting like a cat and a dog, when I see Yunho singing on the stage, my anger melt away and I thought 'Yunho looks so great'_ – Shim Changmin

.

.

.

 **END**

Auh~ sudah lama tidak menulis ChangHo. Jadi, membuat sebuah drabble-one shoot seperti ini sudah cukup membantu melepas kerinduan. Terima kasih sudah membaca~ saya sangat menghargainya. Gomawo~


End file.
